Gone In A Yellow Flash
by SoulFewd
Summary: Minato trains his pupils, and is faced with new student who dares challenges ultimate technique.


_**Gone In A Yellow Flash**_

 **Preparation**

{Ch1}

It was dark out, and the thickness of the forest hid the moon. The moon's light however, radiated through the leaves and reflected off the surface of a young man's headband. His dark hair and black clothing kept him blended in the shadows. The young man's jet black eyes are were affixed on three younger ninja in the distance. They conversate almost hidden in the leaves.

? (Male) - Ok you two… get ready…

? (Male2) - Who gave you the right to order us around Kakashi?!

Kakashi - Shut up Obito! He's gonna hear you.

Obito - Rin can you believe this guy?

Rin - Obito let's just follow him for now ok?

The trio were looking down on a small campsite with a setup for fire still smoking from just being put out. A tall blonde haired man with a well equipped bodysuit stood up and began heading towards a tent. As he walked, there was a faint sound of bells with each step. He thinks to himself...

Tall man - Ah looks like they finally fou-

Before he could finish the thought, a kunai wisps by just barely missing him. He hears the sound of another air piercing kunai from above and backflips to dodge, and as he descends to the ground he tosses a special kunai straight up into the air. It disappears into the thick leaves above. His feet then make contact with the ground, and he hears sounds of a crackling flame sweeping through the forest behind him.

Obito - Hehe Got em!

Tall Man - Heh, not quite!

The flame eventually fades, with only the leaves and a few branches smoldering, but nothing else. To Obito, he seemed to have vanished. Though the man, however, was actually hidden in the leaves with the kunai he threw earlier above the camp site. A yellow glow from a seal written on the hilt begins to fade as he plucks it out. He hears a loud bird call from the distance.

Rin - That's Kakashi's signal...

Upon hearing the call, Rin hurls multiple kunai in the man's direction. But he reacts within a split second..

Tall Man - They don't call me the Yellow Flash for nothing..

He hurls the kunai in his hand through the rain of blades in Rin's direction. After just a blink of her eyes the man was right in front of her. He had caught his thrown kunai, had it ready and armed. Once again the seal on the hilt dimmed from a yellow glow. Her kunai connected with the tree bark.

Rin - Awww you got me Minato sensei

Minato - Now for the other tw-

He pauses. Minato hears the sound of a thousand chirps echoing through the forest. His eyes widen and as he turns around he sees Obito jumping up at him with glowing red eyes. Minato jumps over Obito causing him to crash into Rin tumbling her and himself off of the branch into bushes down below.

Kakashi - *Ughh* now it's up to me!

Minato, visually combing the area with his bright blue eyes, sees Kakashi leap from a higher tree branch, descending toward him with a large discharge of sparks in his right hand. Minato has seen this "Chidori" technique before, but something was odd about the discharge...it was orange in color. Time stood still for a moment. Minato notices a blue glow coming from behind the tree Kakashi jumped from. Time resumes...

Minato - Hmm nice trick, Kakashi

With lightening fast reflexes Minato shoots his special kunai at Kakashi missing him completely and hits the tree he lept from. Kakashi tries to strike minato but Minato grabs his hand with the sparks and kicks him. In a puff of smoke Kakashi disappears and a firecracker stick still sparkling drops to the floor..

Minato - A shadow clone..

The original Kakashi, just moments later, hears the faint sound of bells and feels a tap on his shoulder..

Minato - *sigh* You've gotten a lot smarter. But you still need teamworking skills.

The team reunites at the base of the trees.

Minato - Well that's it for today you three. You've improved quite a bit since we started. I think our friend in the tree tops would agree..

Obito - Who are you talking about Minato sensei?

Minato looks above the three young nin, then launches his special kunai at a shadowy figure. It's a young man in all black clothing. While the kunai is still traveling the young man's eyes, without blinking, go from jet black to a crisp red. Time slows down..the young man deflects the special kunai as it starts to glow and makes a hand gesture. His suddenly body flickers to a branch a few meters away. Minato, instantly appears at the location of the special kunai, which at this point, still had the spark from the young man's deflection.

Minato - Hmm seems you were fast enough to deflect and escape before I teleported.. Your reputation precedes you...Uchiha Shisui…

Shisui - I can tell you took your time activating your jutsu Yondaime Hokage. I was just studying your technique to see if there was anything I could learn to increase my speed.

Minato - Well Shisui if you wanna get some practice meet me three days from now and we'll do the bell test.

Shisui - Considering your high level Hokage-sama I guess I wouldn't mind going back to an elementary level skill test with you.

Minato - Then it's settled..

Kakashi - But sensei what about our training?!

Minato - Maybe you can learn a thing or two from this...apart of being a great ninja is learning how to study your opponent..

They conclude their conversation and everyone parts ways. The following afternoon Shisui travels to the other part of the Konoha to meet his friend Yoshi, whom was a long time friend. Yoshi stood around the same height as Shisui, and wore white garments with a head wrap that protected him from the heat of the sun that day. They sit down at a desk inside Yoshi's home, with small slips of paper laid down across it.

Shisui - Do you think this can actually work?

Yoshi - Despite your bloodline limitations, I think it's possible.

Shisui - This can change everything...

Yoshi - Indeed it can, you have a unique chakra to work with, but I think I can pull this off.

Shisui - How soon can you have this done?

Yoshi - Let's just say, you'll have only a day of practice with it. But that shouldn't be a problem for you Shisui.

All the excitement seemingly made the room hot. Yoshi takes off his head wrap and reveals his bright orange hair.

Shisui - Thank you, I can't wait to give it a test run! This is why you're the best…..Uzumaki Yoshi!

Next Chapter: Confrontation


End file.
